


an i oop

by dearcrown (MireiPri)



Series: don’t read its bad pelaspdlelqsdeeplase [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited(?), but sad times :(, idk dude, its based on that one comic doujin thingy, mao is gay for his fukukaichou, you know which one im talking about (points to [redacted] and [redacted])
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireiPri/pseuds/dearcrown
Summary: And all he felt was pain.





	an i oop

“Fukukaichou.. I- I like you..”

Those are the words Mao repeats inside his head over and over again as he waits for just the right moment to tell Keito he likes him, as more than just a senpai. Although that moment hasn’t come up just yet, he’s determined to confess to Keito- at least before the year ends? Maybe it’s a bit cliche, but Mao can’t help but imagine something out of a manga happening to him- where the main protagonist, confesses to the girl (in Mao’s case, Keito) and the girl accepts his feelings. He knows it’ll most likely not turn out exactly like in his manga, but he naturally feels optimistic about the whole thing. He doesn’t want to imagine what would happen, otherwise.

\--------

As per routine, Mao has a large stack of paperwork placed in his hands, waiting to be delivered to the Student Council room. His mind is preoccupied, with thoughts of Keito (obviously, who else?) floating in his mind. Mao’s a bit too into it though, as he doesn’t notice Keito standing right in front of him, causing Mao to collide into him.

Mao didn’t realize he closed his eyes on instinct until he opened them again. He found himself on the floor, with a concerned Keito looking down at him. 

“Isara, are you quite alright? You should be walking where you’re going you know. Especially while carrying something so heavy..” Keito lightly scolds Mao, but also picks up some sheets of paper that had flown out of Mao’s hands. 

“F-Fukukaichou..! I’m okay, sorry about that! I can carry this on my own, I don’t want to trouble you.” Mao attempts to take the papers back from Keito, but Keito pulls his hands away, holding them above his head. “No, of course not. This is too much for just you to carry. I’ll be helping you whether you like it, or not.” He speaks as he takes Mao’s hand, pulling up the redhead from where he was sitting on the floor and briskly walking away.. 

“A-Ah, but, Fukukaichou..! ..You’re so unfair..” Mao huffs out with twin spots of red on his cheeks. It was times like these where his feelings for Keito really ran high, those small acts of kindness were like arrows to Mao’s heart. Nonetheless, Mao quickly followed behind Keito, arriving at the Stuco room is just a few seconds time. 

Upon opening the door, he sees that Keito’s the only one seated in the room (Tori was probably somewhere with Yuzuru, with Eichi at a Tea Club meeting). Placing the stack of papers on Eichi’s desk, Mao steps towards his own desk, pulling out his chair and sitting down, getting to work right away. As soon as he picks up his pen, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he can can just imagine the look of distaste on Keito’s face as he pulls the device out of his pocket and sets it on his desk. It’s a text in Trickstar’s group chat. Out of the corner of his eye, Mao can see Keito sneaking glances at him from above the paper he’s currently analyzing, but Mao ignores it, instead opting to look at the message notifications.

\----

[kirakirastream☆] 14:45 : heeey sariii

[kirakirastream☆] 14:45 : hows it goin w your boy ;) ;)

[kirakirastream☆] 14:46 : i saw you two talking 😳

[kirakirastream☆] 14:46 : waah i cant believe sari’s leving trickstar agoan!!!!!!!

[hokutohiDaka] 14:46 : Oi, Akehoshi. Stop meddling into other people’s business, you idiot. Isara isn’t leaving anyone. And also, learn to use better grammar. 

[kirakirastream☆] 14:47 : GAAHHHH cru~el hokke!! i can imagine you hitting me across the head!!!! (×﹏×) ukkiii help me!!

[pikapikasneakers] 14:48 : aakehoshi-kun?! u-um.. I-i’ll save you from the clutches of hidaka-kun..!

[kirakirastream☆] 14:49 : AAHH!! my knight in shining armor~! ukki!!!!! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

[pikapikasneakers] 14:49 : uuuu akehoshi-kunnn..! <3

[hokutohiDaka] 14:50 : ……. I feel bad for Anzu and Isara, having to be spammed by all these annoying messages.

[kirakirastream☆] 14:50 : hold on.. SARI. SARI DONT LEAVE USsSSSSS!!!!!!!

[maoisarA] 14:50 : oi, oi, what are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere? 

[kirakirastream☆] 14:51 : EHHH? But i saw sari with fukukaichoy being all lovey dovey!!!!! I think saris being hypnomicitized!!!! :o!!!

[pikapikasneakers] 14: 51 : akehoshi-kun, do you mean.. Hypnotized..?

[hokutohiDaka] 14:51 : i

[kirakirastream☆] 14:52 : oh! Right, right! Hypnotizd!! Sari, you need ot be careful of this guy!!!!

[hokutohiDaka] 14:53 : I’m 99.9999% sure that Fukukaichou doesn’t know anything about.. “Hypnotizing” or whatever.

[maoisarA] 14:53 : hhes NOt hypnotizing me

[maoisarA] 14:53 : and we aren’t being lovey dovey

[maoisarA] 14:54 : now i have to go bye

[pikapikasneakers] 14:54 : oh, bye isara-kun!! Good luck with hasumi-senpai!!

[hokutohiDaka] 14:54 : Goodbye, Isara. Good luck.

[kirakirastream☆] 14:54 : UUU BYE SARIIIII~!!!

[anzu !! :D] 14:55 : aaa i’m late,, but good luck, Isara-kun!! You got this!! ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨  
\----

Mao sighs as he places his phone face down on his desk. He knows everyone in Trickstar supports him and his ‘crush’ (even with Subaru and his whole “you’re going to leave Trickstar!” shenanigans), so their texts make him even more motivated to take action.

You can do this, Mao. You got this. Just.. take a deep breath and stay calm.

He rises from his chair and takes a deep breath, walking in the direction of Keito’s desk. Mao can see the questioning look on the older’s face as the other looks up from his work at Mao, but closes his eyes to regain his confidence. Opening them once more, he straightens up and clears his throat- it’s happening.

“F-Fukukaichou, sorry for disturbing you, but I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while,” Mao plays with his hands, a telling sign that he’s way more nervous than he’d like to show. “The truth is, I’ve admired you, for a long time and.. I guess you could say my feelings have turned into more of an admiration? Um.. I don’t know how I can say this without being blunt but.. what I’m saying is, I like you, Fukukaichou. I really, really, like you.. I’m sorry for saying this so suddenly..”

And Mao’s left standing there. Standing there for what feels like minutes, hours, before finally getting an answer.

“And? What am I supposed to do about that exactly?”

Those words felt like they were stabbing holes into Mao’s chest, but he continues on, nevertheless, the slight sliver of hope he has allowing him to carry on..

“Well, I..I’d really like it if you’d be able to accept my feelings..” Mao can feel tears welling up in his eyes but holds them back with all his might.

“I don’t care. I’m sorry Isara, but I think perhaps we should put a bit of distance between ourselves. I’d like to keep our conversations based on the Student Council from now on.” Keito hardly looks at Mao, instead going back to his work as if nothing had just happened at all.

“Oh. Sorry for wasting your time, please excuse me.” Mao turns around, not finding it in his heart to be able to look at Keito, going back to his desk to grab his belongings and rushing out the door as quickly as he could. He knew he was crying now, he could feel the hot tears falling down his face as he tried rubbing them away with his sleeve. 

 

And all he could feel was pain.

**Author's Note:**

> do i want to do another part?


End file.
